Interview mit 7 Göttern
by VampireSelas
Summary: YuGiOh, One Piece, DBZ Mix zum ablachen
1. Chapter 1

Erklärungen

Moin, Moin! Das ist der erster Fan Fic den ich veröffentliche, also bitte keine allzu harte Kritik bitte xD

Vorher muss ich noch ein paar kleine Erklärungen loswerden:

Alles hat damit angefangen, dass ich mit einer Kumpeline einen Clan bei einem Onlinegame gegründet habe (Clanbeschreibung siehe unten), irgendwann war uns im Unterricht langweilig (irgendwann mal? ) und wir haben angefangen dieses Interview zuschreiben und welches wir dann einem Mitschüler von uns zum Lesen gegeben haben, der gleich zu unsern ersten Fan mutiert ist.

Mibo und Kain sind zwei Kumpels von uns, die die ersten Mitglieder in unserm Clan waren und die wir als Dankschön in unsern Geschichten auftauchen lassen. Tarandel, Frau Mildner und Katharina sind Personen die wir (leider) auch kennen...

** SKuBMAVL**

Clanbeschreibung:

Vor langer Zeit trug es sich zu das 7 Götter sich auf die Erde verirrten.  
Dort lernten sie wie viel Spaß es macht den Werwölfen nach zu jagen und beschloßen hier zu bleiben. Allerdings gab es da noch ein riesiges Problem. 5000 Jahre lang waren sie eingeschloßen und sahen kein Tageslicht.  
Wir fanden die 7 und befreiten sie aus ihrem Gefängnis... einer wahnsinnig zugemüllten Götter- WG.  
Trotz der göttlichen Kraft war es ihnen nicht möglich einen Haushalt zu führen.  
So machten uns Sanji, Kaiba, Bakura, Marik, Atemu (auch bekannt als großer Pharao), Vegeta und Lorreno Zorro zu ihren Dienerinen. Seitdem leben wir mit ihnen und kümmern uns um sie während sie die Werwölfe jagen.  
Den ganzen Tag machen sie uns nur Ärger, fressen den Kühlschrank leer und verdrecken die Wohnung.  
Doch immer wenn die Sonne untergeht werden wir Dienerinen für die schönen Dinge des Lebens... grins

Ziel des Clans:  
Den Göttern zu huldigen, zu dienen und sie vor den ungläubigen Werwölfen zu beschützen.

Clanoberhäupter:  
VampireSelas und Merit- Bakura. Sie sind diejenigen die, die 7 aus der Müllhalde befreit haben...  
Sonderrang:  
BBV (Beschützer Bierus Vampirus) Miboslash, kurz Mibo  
... hat seinen Namen verdient, Bier ist alles was er will, deshalb ist er meist sternhagelvoll, doch seine Aufgabe als Beschützer bestreitet er ehrenvoll. Seine Hauptaufgabe ist es den Kühlschrank vor den Fressatacken der Götter zu schützten, dank Alkohol macht er das meist mit Jacky Chans Drunken Monkey Technik, aber es funktioniert!  
Türwächter: Kain  
Er passt auf die Schlafzimmertüren auf, wenn die lieber geschlossen bleiben sollten. Als er sich für diese Aufgabe freiwillig meldete, fragten wir uns warum, jetzt wissen wir das es wegen dem Schlüsselloch war!

Und hier die Aufgaben unserer Götter:  
Sanji: Gott der Schönheit und der Liebe, ihm kann einfach Keine wiederstehen. Dazu kommt noch seine fantastische Kochkunst mit der er uns jeden Tag aufs Neue verzaubert

Kaiba: Herr über Sex und Geld, was will man mehr von einem Mann!  
Er kümmert sich um die Haushaltskasse und bringt die Streithähne unter den Göttern mit coolen Sprüchen zur Ruhe...ausserdem gibt er endlich seine Zuneigung für Mokuba offen zu.

Bakura: Gott der Finsternis, Herr über die Schatten, meist sitzt er ruhig in der Gegend rum oder ärgert Marik und hat sich dafür extra eine schnuckelige Folterkammer im Keller eingerichtet. Im Haushalt hat er noch nie einen Finger gerührt, er ist halt ein gemeiner Kerl, doch immerhin schützt er uns vor den Bösen!

Marek: Göttlicher Geheimnishüter, leider nimmt er diesen Job manchmal etwas zu ernst und verweigert jegliche Aussage...

Atemu: Gott des Lichts, Sohn des Ree, und somit auch Gott der Sonne, lässt sich leider leicht von den anderen ärgern...  
Da er eine Führungsqualität ist, ist er auch der General der Götter, und wird in dieser Rolle respektiert...Leider vergisst er hin und wieder Dinge, wenn er seine Tabletten nicht genommen hat und wundert sich dann wo er ist und wer wir sind!

Vegeta: zu keinem passt seine Kraft so, wie zu ihm, den er ist der Gott des Größenwahns, und so benimmt er sich auch, führt sich immer auf wie der King und hackt auf allen anderen rum. Doch wehe ein anderer als er will sich an seinen Götterkumpels vergreifen...desweiteren versucht er immernoch verzweifelt Son Goku zu stürtzen.

Lorrenor Zorro: steht für Stärke, durch seine innere Ruhe schafft er es den ganzen Tag zu schlafen, doch kaum tauchen Werwölfe auf ist er putzmunter und macht alle nieder...

So das wars erstmal mit Erklärungen, viel Spass beim Lesen!

Selas/ Merit


	2. Teil 1

Interview mit 7 Göttern

Manga Lesson auf JTV

Kayu: Herzlich Willkommen bei Manga Lesson, der einzigen Anime- live Show der ganzen Welt! Heute begrüße ich die Götter von SKuBMAVL- Clan. Hallo!

Alle : Hi, Kayu!

1.Kayu: Wie heißt ihr?

Kaiba: Steht in der Clanbeschreibung du Rind!

2. Kayu: Ähm... gut, was macht ihr beruflich?

Atemu: Ich bin Pharao+grins+

Sanji: Ich koche und liege Merit und Selas zu Füssen.

Bakura: Auf Atemu schiel ich versuch den Zwerg da zu stürtzen.

Atemu: oO

Kaiba: Ich bin reich.

Bakura: Und arrogant!

Kaiba+Bakura vom Sofa schubs+

Marik: ... sag ich nicht!

Kaiba+Marik vom Sofa schubs+

Zorro: Schlafen, essen und kämpfen... also Pirat!

Vegeta: Ich bin ein Prinz und stärkster Krieger im Universum!

Son Goku (im Publikum) +Lachanfall+

3. Kayu: Wie alt seid ihr?

Atemu: Ungefähr 5020 Jahre, werde aber immer jünger geschätzt...

Marik: ... sag ich nicht+von Kaiba tritt bekomm+

Okay, okay, 17 und 5!

Alle: Häää?

Marik: Na ich bin 17 und mein böses ich 5!

Kaiba: Geht doch! Ich bin auch 17.

Zorro: Ich bin 19.

Bakura: So alt wie der Zwerg+auf Atemu schiel+

Atemu steckt Bakura die Zunge raus 

Bakura: Willst du Ärger, Zwergenjunge?

Atemu: Komm doch! Zeit für ein Duell!

Atemu und Bakuraschlagen sich per Fuchtelattacke 

Alle anderen+tropf+

Selas und Merit geben den beiden eine Kopfnuss 

Selas & Merit: Wie sollt ihr zueinander sein?

Bakura & Atemu: Wir sollen nett zueinander sein und uns nicht schlagen oder versuchen zu töten.

Selas: So ist es brav!

Vegeta: Haha!

Kaiba+Vegeta vom Sofa schubs+

Sanji: Ich bin 19, wie Zorro.

Vegeta: Kaiba böse anschiel Ich bin 50 sehe aber jünger aus!

Bakura: Ja, 49 ½

Alle+lach+

Vegeta: JETZT REICHTS! Na warte+Bakura verprügel+

Bakura: wimmer

Selas & Merit +bedrohlich die Finger knacken lass+

Vegeta+auf beide schiel+ ...oO... +von Bakura ablass+

4. Kayu: Was bedeuten Merit und Selas für euch?

Kaiba: Hausmädchen und Sex!

Merit & Selas+tropf+

5. Kayu: Wie seid ihr zu den Jungs gekommen?

Merit: Blödes Schicksal! Das Leben hasst uns!

Selas+zustimmend nick+

Merit: Hätten wir bloß mal die Tür zugelassen!

Selas: Stimmt, da währe uns viel Leid erspart geblieben!

(Kaiba zu Bakura): Weißt du wie sich das für mich anhört?

(Bakura): Nein, wie?

(Kaiba): Wuäääääääääähhhhhhhhhhh!

(Bakura)+grins+

Merit+alles gehört hat+ Okay, ihr habt die nächsten 2 Monate Wäschedienst!

Kaiba & Bakura+glubb+

6. Kayu: Welche Tür?

Merit: Die Kerls hatten sich selber zu gemüllt und kamen aus der WG nicht mehr raus...

Selas: Und wir waren so blöd und haben die falsche Tür aufgemacht. Ich hab ne Wohnung gesucht und Merit sollte mir helfen, ich hatte nämlich keine Lust mehr bei Integra und Alucard zu wohnen.

Merit : Seit dem sind wir die Kindermädchen für diese Halbaffen!

Alle ausser Sanji sind total empört 

Sanji: Jaaa! Gib mir Tiernamen, oh Gebieterin!

7. Kayu: ...brechen wir hier mal die Frage ab! Was macht ihr gern in eurer Freizeit?

Zorro: Schlafen und Essen.

Selas: Das ist auch das einzige was du kannst!

Vegeta: Ich trainiere damit ich der Stärkste bleibe!

Son Goku+wieder lachanfall krieg+

Vegeta: Komm her du Sayajin- Verschnitt!

Selas+ Vegeta bösen Blick zuwerf+

Vegeta+verstumm+

Sanji: Merit und Selas zu Füßen liegen!

Kaiba: Ich gehe gern mit meinem „Hündchen" spazieren!

Atemu: gluckst

Bakura: Ausdruckstanz.

Alle+gaaaaaaaaanz komisch kuck+

Bakura: Was denn? Jeder brauch ein Hobby!

Marik+kleinlaut+ ich polier gern meinen Milleniumsstab!

Atemu: Meinen Teddy bürsten und knuddeln, manchmal schmück ich ihn auch mit Schleifchen!

(Bakura): Rosa Schleifchen!

8. Merit und Selas, was macht ihr in eurer Freizeit?

Selas+grins+ Kommt drauf an wie du Freizeit definierst!

Merit: Was ist Fraizeid?

Selas: Wir sind nur am putzen und einkaufen die Kerle machen ja keinen Finger krumm!

Merit: ... und sind zu geizig um Putzkräfte zu bezahlen!

Sanji: Ich mach das gerne für euch! Lasst mich euer Nacktputzsklave sein!

Merit: Okay!

9. Kayu: Was sind eure Aufgabe innerhalb des Clans?

Kaiba: Ich bin Gott über Geld und Sex! Ausserdem mach ich die Haushaltskasse

Marik:... Sag ich nicht!

Vegeta+mit der Faust droh+

Marik: Schon gut! Ich bin göttlicher Geheimnishüter!

Kayu: Was habt ihr denn für Geheimnise?

Alle: sagen wir nicht!

Bakura: Ich bin der Herr der Finsternis! Buhahahahah!

Sanji: Ich bin der Gott der Liebe und Schönheit! Und ich koche für alle!

Alle Frauen ( und ein paar Männer im Publikum)+schmelz+

Atemu+stramme Haltung annehm+ Ich bin der General dieses Haufens und Gott des Lichts.

Zorro: Ich beherrsche die Stärke!

Vegeta: Ich gebiete über Stolz und Größenwahn!

Son Goku: Na das passt ja+lachanfall+

Vegeta: HALT ENDLICH DIE SCHNAUZE!

10. Kayu: Untenehmt ihr auch mal was zusammen?

Atemu: Ja, letztens waren wir auf dem Rummel. Mann, war mir schlecht!

Sanji: Einmal die Woche gehen wir ins Kino!

Marik: Ich fand das Picknick nicht schlecht!

Vegeta: Das Schwimmbad fand ich toll!

Son Goku: Dabei kannst du doch gar nicht schwimmen+lachanfall+

Vegeta: MAUL HALTEN

Kaiba: Ihr habt das Karaoke vergessen!

11. Kayu: Karaoke? Was habt ihr denn gesungen?

Sanji: Ich hab für Merit und Selas „I will always love you" gesungen!

(Marik): Das Lied der Gummibärenbande!

Vegeta: „ I should be so lucky" und „Im walking on sunshine".

Kaiba: "Money Money Money" von ABBA

Atemu: Ich hab Eye of the Tiger zum Besten gegeben!

Zorro: YMCA und Er gehört zu mir waren meine Songs!

Selas: Wir haben auch ein schönes Foto vom Karaoke!

Alle: oO

Atemu: Oh nein! Das würdet ihr nicht wagen!

Merit: Ihr habt so schön Macarena getanzt!

Foto erscheint auf einem großen Bildschirm, Publikum lacht sich schlapp 

12. Kayu: Was ist eure Lieblingsserie?

Alle: VERLIEBT IN BERLIN!

Zorro: Ich find ja den Rocko so süß!

Alle: Häää?

Zorro: Ups... verraten!

13. Kayu: Was ist mit Animes?

Atemu: Find ich gut! Nur Yu- Gi- Oh ist zum kotzen! Total unrealistisch!

Kayu: Wieso denn dass?

Atemu: Ich bitte dich! Die Klamotten des Pharao sind total falsch! Alles Ignoranten!

Kayu: Und deine Beziehung zu Yugi?

Atemu: Wer?

Kayu: Na, Yugi Muto! Der Junge der das Milleniumspuzzel gelöst hat!

Atemu+kurz überleg+... Kann mich nicht erinnern!

Alle+tropf+

Atemu: Ich habs nicht so mit der Vergangenheit!

Yugi(Im Publikum)+aufspring+Du bist sooo ein Arsch+schluchtz+ Fürs Bett hab ich dir gereicht!

Atemu: Ach deeeeeeeeeer Yugi! Ja, den kenn ich!

Alle und Kayu: Und?

Atemu: Was und?

Marik: Was ist denn nun mit Yugi?

Atemu: Wer?

Yugi: Na warte! Dir leih ich noch mal was! Und den Wohnungsschlüssel will ich auch zurück!

Atemu: Wer ist der Junge mit der komischen Stachelfrisur?

Yugi: Komische Stachelfrisur? Schau dich selber mal an!

Atemu: SICHERHEITSDIENST!

Sicherheitsdienst schleift Yugi aus dem Studio 

Yugi: Pharaaaoooooooooo!

Atemu: Endlich Ruhe hier! Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?

14. Kayu: Habt ihr Haustiere?

Kaiba: Ein Hündchen namens Joey!

Bakura: Ansonsten nur Kakerlaken und Mäuse!

(Selas zu Merit): Wir sollten wohl mal den Keller aufräumen!

(Merit): Lassen wir die Jungs machen!

(Kaiba zu Zorro): Was flüstern die da?

(Zorro): bestimmt nix gutes!

15. Kayu: Was würdet ihr machen wenn Selas und Merit keinen Bock mehr auf euch haben?

Kaiba: Sie mit Drogen gefügig machen!

Selas: Kannst es ja mal versuchen+mit fingern knacks+

Sanji: Anbetteln zurück zu kommen oder Selbstmord!

Marik: Heulen bis zum Geht nicht mehr!

Bakura, Zorro & Vegeta: Kaiba helfen!

Atemu: Wer sind Selas und Merit?

Selas: Hat er seine Tabletten genommen?

Merit: Glaube nicht!

Selas: Shit!

Atemu: Wo bin ich? Wer seid ihr alle?

Vegeta+Atemu Kinnhacken geb+

Atemu+bewusstlos umfall+

Zorro: Danke! Viel besser!

16. Kayu: Kann mich mal jemand kneifen?

Alle: Gern!

Alle fangen an Kayu zu zwicken, ausser Atemu halt! 

Kayu: HILFE! sich an Selas und Merit wend Könnt ihr mir mal helfen?

Selas & Merit: RUHE UND HINSETZTEN!

Alle: Ja ja!

Merit: Wie heißt das?

Alle: Ja ihr großen Herrinen über unsere Leben und Körper!

Selas: Geht doch!

Kayu: Danke +Kleidung und Frisur richt+ (Sind die immer so?)

(Merit): Nur zu Leuten die sie nicht mögen!

Kayu+glibb+ Also... wir gehen dann erstmal in die Werbung! Bis gleich!

Mit Blörrbräu ist der Tag im Arsch...

Nicht nur sauber sondern rein...

Oh... ist der Neu? Ja, Perwoll hamse mir geklaut!

Mars - und es geht weiter!

Der neue Opel - Kaufen sie lieber gleich VW!


	3. Teil 2

17. Kayu: Hallo zurück bei Manga lesson! Heute mit den Göttern von SKuBMAVL! Jetzt ist es Zeit das Publikum zu Wort kommen zu lassen! Hat jemand eine Frage?

Joey: Ja, ich! An Merit und Selas! Ist Kaiba immer noch so eine Niete im Bett?

Kaiba+schwitz und Joey böse ankuck+

Selas: Beantworte du Merit! Ist dein Lover!

Merit: Na ja, er ist manchmal etwas grob aber es macht Spaß!

Kaiba+erleichtert seufz+

18. Thea: Was tragt ihr für Unterwäsche?

Sanji: Nichts

Kaiba: Ich hab gar keine!

Vegeta: Ich mag lange Unterhosen! Schön warm!

Bakura & Malik: Sag ich nicht!

Atemu: Hab ich vergessen!

Zorro: Tanga oder nichts!

20. Pegasus: Seid ihr links oder Rechtsträger?

Atemu: Hab ich vergessen! Warte mal +sich selbst im Schritt rumgrabsch+ Rechts!

Kaiba: Was verdammt geht dich das an? Nächste Frage!

21. Hisoka: Was war der peinlichste Moment mit den Göttern:

Merit: Ich und Sanji wurden im Karstadt- Fahrstuhl erwischt... von einer Grundschulklasse! Aber das war auch irgendwie prickelnd!

Selas: Vegeta hat mich mal in der vollen Straßenbahn angeschrien, dass ich doch nicht so gereizt sein soll, nur weil ich meine Tage hab, gott war das peinlich!

22. Ruffy: Zorro, bist du schwul?

Zorro: Müsstest du doch wissen!

Ruffy: Stimmt! Hihi +rotwerd+

23. Kayu: Was haben die Götter für Eigenarten wenn sie betrunken sind?

Merit: Am besten ist wohl Bakura! Er schläft dann mit dem Arsch in der Luft und sabbert!

Bakura: Ich mach WAS?

Selas: Kaiba und Atemu schlafen dann gern mal im selben Bett! Sehr süß!

Merit: Gibt sogar ein Foto!

Foto erscheint auf dem Bildschirm>

Atemu & Kaiba: AHHHHHHHHHH! klein mach und rotwerd

Publikum+totlach+

Selas: Zorro ist mal auf dem Klo eingeschlafen, mit dem Kopf auf der Brille!

Merit: Sanji ist noch nichts passiert! Er ist einfach toll!

Sanji: Jaaa! Merit! Ich liebe dich!

Selas: Marik knuddelt immer mit seinem Riesenteddy! Auch sehr süß!

Marik+klein mach+

24. Tsuzuki: Was ist euer Lieblingsessen?

Sanji: Erdbeeren auf Merit!

Kaiba: Filet in foie grasse Sauce!

Vegeta: Erbsbrei mit Honig!

Alle: Ihhhhhhhhh

Atemu: Ich ess gern Pizza mit Pfirsich, Banane und Kiwi! Das andere hab ich vergessen!

Bakura: Blut oder Cream Shu!

Alle+schock+

Marik: Sag ich nicht!

Alle+tropf+

Kaiba: Ich gebs auf!

25. Kayu: Merit und Selas! Was esst ihr gern?

Merit: Erdbeeren auf Sanji!

Selas: Vanillepudding mit Pfirsich aus der Dose!

26. Kayu: Jungs! Gibt es etwas was ihr an den Mädchen nicht mögt?

Alle: Nein!

27. Kayu: Selbe Frage an euch Mädels! Gibt es etwas was ihr an den Jungs nicht mögt?

Selas: Dafür reicht die Sendezeit nicht!

Merit: Definitiv! Außer Sanji!

28. Kayu: In welchem Teil eurer Bude haltet ihn euch am liebsten auf?

Sanji und Merit: Schlafzimmer!

Atemu: Hää? Welche Bude?

Vegeta: Im Fitnessstudio!

Kaiba: In der Schatzkammer... oder Merits Schlafzimmer!

Zorro: Speisezimmer, Küche und Klo

Marik: Sag ich nicht!

Kaiba+tritt androh+

Marik: Schon gut! Im Wintergarten am Schimmbad!

Bakura: In meiner Folterkammer im Keller!

29. Kayu: Ach, folterst du da auch jemanden?

Bakura: Na klar! Am liebstem Marik! Der flennt immer so schön!

Marik+ningel+

30. Kayu: Jetzt mal Klartext! Was mögt ihr an Kaiba nicht?

Sanji: Ich muss Merit mit ihm teilen!

Vegeta: Er ist reich!

Bakura: ... und geizig!

Selas& Merit+nick+

Atemu: Er hat mal versucht mich fertig zu machen, außerdem macht er sich immer über mein Schicksal lustig!

Zorro: Er wirft bei Mensch ärgere dich nicht immer das Spiel vom Tisch wenn er nicht gewinnt!

Marik+angstblick+ Sag ich nicht! ... ist gesünder für mich!

Merit: Sein Geiz nervt extrem! Ich will doch nur jeden Tag teure Klamotten und Schuhe! Ist das zuviel verlangt+flenn+

Selas: Sein Rumgestänker und Geiz nerven mich! Nicht mal ein paar Bücher kann ich mir von dem Mickerhaushaltsgeld kaufen!

31. Kayu: Kaiba, du darfst dich jetzt verteidigen!

Kaiba: Du bist bloß neidisch Vegeta! Bähhh+zunge rausstreck+

Kayu: Ist das alles was du zu sagen hast?

Kaiba: Nein! Wenn Merit und Selas shoppen gehen wollen müssen sie nur Bescheid sagen, dann gebe ich ihnen meine Kreditkarte!

Merit & Selas: Strike +jubbel abklatsch+

Selas: Geht doch! Media Markt ich komme!

Merit: Sperrt die Einkausmeile! Ich bin unterwegs!

Selas: Braver Junge+Kaiba Keks geb+

32. Kayu: Gut, jetzt zu Vegeta! Was macht er falsch?

Selas: Er hilft nicht im Haushalt, trainiert nur den ganzen Tag und drückt sich vor seinen Pflichten!

Merit: Außerdem kann er seine Körpergeräusche bei Tisch nicht unterdrücken!

Marik: Jap, dass ist eklig!

Bakura: Da benehme ich mich ja besser!

Kaiba: Und das will was heißen!

Sanji: Er frisst auch immer an dem rum was ich gerade koche! Als ob er nicht warten könnte!

Atemu: Er drückt mir immer den Wäschedienst auf! -.-

Merit: Er macht WAS? Armer Atemu+streichel, Keks geb+

Atemu: Wer bist du denn?

Merit: Vegeta! 2 Monate Wäschedienst! Und Küche dazu!

Selas: Und die nächsten 10 Tage Wischdienst!

Son Gurke+lachanfall+

33. Kayu: Vegeta, was sagts du dazu?

Vegeta: Ich hasse euch alle!

Sanji: Doch eh nur so lange bis du wieder Hunger hast!

Bakura: Oder schmutzige Wäsche!

Alle (Außer Vegeta)+feix+

34. Kayu: Was ist mit Bakura?

Atemu: Er ärgert mich und Marik immer!

Merit: Er ist halt fies! Das macht ihn so verdammt sexy!

Zorro: Weiß nicht! Schlaf meistens!

Atemu: Na ja, wenn er nicht dauernd versuchen würde mich um zu bringen währe er wahrscheinlich ganz nett...

Bakura: Was willst du denn, das Reich der Schatten soll um diese Jahreszeit sehr schön sein! Frag Marik!

Vegeta: Super Speering- Partner!

35. Kayu: Was ist das nervigste an Atemu?

Bakura: Seine Vergesslichkeit! Dazu kommt noch dass er dauernd rumflennt wenn ich ihn mal verprügele! Und sein Vater hat mal mein Dorf zerstört!

Marik: Also ich kann mich nicht beklagen! Er ist halt der große Pharao+anhimmel+

Atemu: Wer ist das? Ist der schwul?

Sanji: Der Herr Pharao beschwert sich immer das mein Essen zu scharf sei! Tzz!

Atemu: Ist doch so!

Merit: Nein, ist es nicht!

Kaiba: So ein Weichei!

Vegeta: Jap!

Atemu (zu Kaiba & Vegeta): Wollt ihr ärger?

Kaiba: Gott hab ich Angst!

Vegeta: Ich mach mir gleich in die Hosen!

Atemu+ganz böse kuck und Dia Diale anschnal+ Mahad! Komm und zeig dich!

Mahad bleibt weg, aber seine Stimme kommt aus dem Dia Dings

Mahad: Keine Lust!

Vegeta und Kaiba fallen vor Lachen vom Sofa

Atemu: Na warte, Mahad! Ausgehverbot mit dem schwarzen Magiermädchen!

Mahad: Ist mir egal!

Atemu: Mannoe+heul+

Selas (zu Vegeta & Kaiba): Könnt ihr euch mal bitte beruhigen?

36. Kayu: Hat jemand was zu Marik zu sagen?

Kaiba+Marik nachäff+ ... sag ich nicht! Ich bin nämlich der göttliche Geheimnishüter! Hepepepeää!

Kayu: Hast du was zu sagen Marik?

Marik+schluchz heul flenn+ niemand mag mich!

Selas+streichel und in ultranetter Tonlage red+ Doch Marik!

Merit+genauso falsch nett wie Selas red+ Kuck mal, dein Teddy hat dich doch ganz ganz dolle lieb!

Marik+noch mehr flenn+

Ryou(im Publikum)+aufspring+ Verzweifle nicht! Ich liebe dich Marik!

Marik+große Augen mach+ Wirklich+aufspring ins publikum renn und Ryou abknutsch+

37. Kayu: Ich glaub wir machen erstmal wieder Werbung!

Die Geschichte der Menstruation ist eine Geschichte voller Missverständnisse...

...Auslandskrankenschein

... Holzdeckenlamellen

Jetzt im Kino! X Men 104 - Neverending Story!

Morgen bei JTV: Sailor Moon Fuck of Future! Bunny ist alt geworden und Mamouru vögelt das Hausmädchen während Bunny um die tote Chibiusa trauert.


End file.
